


Mercury in Retrogade

by Amethystawakening



Series: Tales of Ouroborous [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dadwald, Dadward, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Oswald Cobblepot, all around dorkiness, mentions of depression, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: After coming home from Arkham, Ed has fallen into a bout of depression. Oswald gets unexpected help in cheering him up.





	Mercury in Retrogade

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dorkiest fic ever.
> 
> P.S. Enigma is The Riddler's daughter in the Batman comics.
> 
> I cut a scene from Death in Paradise and ended up writing it anyway. You don't HAVE to read Death in Paradise to read it, but it outlines their family dynamic a little more.

It had been three weeks since Ed had returned from Arkham. Three weeks of warm embraces. Three weeks of sleeping in the same bed. Three weeks of dinners together, lazy breakfasts on the weekends, afternoons by the fire.

 

It had been three weeks since Ed had come home from Arkham but Oswald was still waiting for his husband to walk through those doors.

 

The body lying beside him was warm, but he was sleeping with a ghost. No beating heart. No thrumming soul. Just an empty head filled with shades of gray. A starless sky.

 

For the first week, Oswald had waited out the storm. Let the high tide carry Ed home. But it never came. And the calmness was even more eerie than the raging seas.

 

Ed slept for hours on end. He started books and never finished them. He would fall into projects for hours and drop them in a heartbeat.

 

He would sleep and sleep, but his eyes were dark ringed. He was far too skinny. And a scatter of stubble lingered beneath his lips.

He was a shadow, falling into the darkness of the night. His happiness always just beyond the reach of Oswald's fingertips.

 

But Oswald tried _. Oh, he tried_. He loved this man too much to give up on him. Not now, not ever.

 

He had all of Ed's favorite meals prepared. He brewed him strong coffee, brought back books that would pique his interest and things for him to tinker with. He tried to give him projects to keep his mind busy.

 

But after it all, Ed's heavy feet would drag him back into their dark room. To fall into the dreary abyss of his tired mind.

 

One week was normal, two weeks were to be expected, but three weeks was becoming worrisome.

 

Oswald gently brushed Ed's messy bangs from his forehead. His finger idly spun around a soft curl. He pressed a kiss to Ed's forehead, then his nose, each cheek, then the corner of his lips. He paused to admire his husband’s sleeping face. How young he looked. How blissful. What a lie those soft eyelids and long lashes told. Hiding all of their sorrowful secrets.

Oswald laid the final kiss on Ed's lips. He tucked himself beside him, despite being fully dressed for the day.

 

Ed barely stirred. He shifted to press closer to Oswald's warmth. The tiniest curve of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

 

“Wake up sleeping beauty.” Oswald whispered into his hair as he ran his fingers through it slowly.

 

“Mmm, just ten more minutes.” Ed mumbled against his collar.

 

“Come have breakfast with us.” Oswald pressed another kiss onto Ed's forehead. “Martin made crepes and they smell delicious.”

 

“Start without me. I'll come down.” Ed whispered, his eyes barely open.

 

Oswald knew that Ed had good intentions. But he wouldn't keep his word. He'd fall asleep and stumble down in the late afternoon. He'd probably get caught up in some project and forget to eat until the late night.

 

“Your son and daughter miss having breakfast with you.” Oswald whispered in to Ed's ear. He took his husbands face in his hands and ran his thumbs over Ed's cheeks. “I miss having breakfast with you.”

 

He was falling apart slowly, this wonderful man that Oswald had built a life with. And Oswald felt agonizingly helpless to stop him. Unravelling like a torn tapestry. Coming apart thread by thread.

 

Tired brown eyes finally fluttered open. Oswald leaned in for a kiss, feeling a warm sense of relief when Ed eagerly brought their lips together.

 

The chaste kiss lingered for a long moment. Ed released a soft sigh. He looked up at Oswald weakly. His eyes were empty, red rimmed, lacking their curious luster. “I'll come down soon, Oswald. I promise. I'm just so tired.”

 

Oswald forced a smile. He tried to will the worry from his eyes, but it seeped from every pore in his body. “Okay, my love. Sleep. I'll bring you up a tea later.” He gave Ed one last kiss before wandering back downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

12pm and still no sign of his lovely husband. Oswald sighed while pouring a cup of chamomile from the teapot. If Ed was going to linger in bed all day, the least he could do was try to calm the menacing voices whispering into his ears.

 

He held the cup steady on the saucer as he carried it upstairs. The rush of a six-year-old running past him almost caused it to topple over and spill.

 

“You'll never catch me, Martin!” Her high-pitched voice echoed down the hall before Oswald even had a chance to lay eyes on her.

 

“Circe, be careful!” He chided her a beat too late.

 

Martin slid to a halt just in time, avoiding a potentially terrible collision.

 

“Please, run outside.” Oswald begged his son. He wasn't inclined to scolding them at times like this, unless he absolutely had to. He knew that they were suffering in their own way.

 

‘Sorry dad.’ Martin signed to him while smiling sheepishly. ‘I’m trying to keep her busy so she doesn't bother dad too much.’

 

Oswald smile softly, a bit of sadness surfacing in his eyes against his will. “Thank you.”

 

‘How is he doing?’ Martin's brow wrinkled into a light frown. He too, had been doing his best to gently usher Ed out of this rut. While Circe's technique had been loud and boisterous.

 

“Better...ish. He smiled at me.” A small smile rose to Oswald's lips. “I know you got him to take a walk with you yesterday. So that was progress, at least.”

 

Martin's frown melted away. 'That's good. Yes, I will try to get him out again.’

 

“Good luck. I'm going to try and get him to make lunch with me. He's so on and off. I'm afraid that I'm getting false hope.” Oswald pursed his lips. It was hard to stay positive. Having Martin was a relief. At 19, he understood these things. Oswald could take off the mask he wore for Circe and seek comfort in his son.

 

‘It’s not false hope. He’s doing better.’ Martin's smile was a source of assurance.  

 

“Maybe we _should_ let Circe bug him. He used to love running around with her in the yard and bringing home disgusting multi-legged creatures.” Oswald scrunched his nose just thinking about it. It would be but a small sacrifice to get his old Ed back.

 

‘Anything is worth a shot point.’

 

* * *

 

  
Hours passed. Ed had locked himself away in his office to work on something. Oswald had tried to coax him out unsuccessfully, falling victim to a snap of unpleasantries. It wasn’t something you could take personally. Ed wasn’t himself. He was the sliver of the moon before it disappeared into the sky. Fragmented as it withered away. A collection of broken things that needed to be mended by careful hands.

 Oswald had been trying to carefully pick of the pieces, but he grew tired too.

He wasn’t in the mood to bicker, so he abandoned his effort to drown in his own work.

 

“Papa is so sad.” Circe sighed. The palms of her hands were pressed into her cheeks as she rested her head atop them, both elbows perched on Oswald's desk as she watched him work.

 

“He's just tired, darling.” He parroted Ed's words. After months of wiping away her tears when Ed was in Arkham, Oswald was dancing delicately around the slow progress of Ed's return. Circe had run into Ed's arms before he had even crossed the threshold of the door. Ed's return home had restored a balance that this family sorely missed. Oswald was determined not to break it. He wasn't sure if he was equipped to support his recovering husband and a sobbing six-year-old at the same time.

 

_If only his six-year-old wasn't exceptionally intelligent._

 

“He's the kind of tired you get from being sad. Like depression.” Circe swayed her legs back and forth under the desk. Her wide eyes were colored with concern.

_“What_?” Oswald looked up from his work, removing his reading glasses to look her in the eye.

 

“Your mind is playing tricks on you and it exhausts your body. I read about it,” she stated matter-of-factly.

 

“And where did you get this book?” Oswald inquired calmly while giving her an accusing stare.

 

“In our library.” There she went with that sweet little smile, sugared with every ounce of faux innocence.

 

“Where in the library?” Oswald narrowed his eyes. He extended his hand to receive the mail as Martin passed it to him whilst not breaking eye contact with his mischievous daughter.

 

“Uh...the sixth shelf.” Circe smiled sheepishly.

 

“And how did you reach that?” Oswald quirked a brow, despite knowing the answer to this question.

 

Circe fluttered her lashes and put on the sweetest smile that she could muster. Something that would have certainly worked on Ed. “I...um...climbed.”

 

But Oswald wasn't having it.

 

“Gertrude, you know that you are only allowed to read the books on the first and second shelf.” Oswald placed his face in his palm. Parenting was a never-ending journey. “And absolutely no climbing!”

 

‘Yeah, Gertrude.” Martin signed to his little sister, despite his wide grin.

 

“Whatever, _Mar-ten_.” Circe stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

 

“Gertrude, this is serious. Do you remember our conversation before Papa got home? About how this was going to be difficult for him and how you can be supportive by behaving?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” She hung her head and wrung her hands together. She knew that things were serious when her father used her first name.

 

“The first and second shelf only.” Oswald glanced at Martin. “Pleased monitor her.”

 

Martin nodded in his father's direction. 'Of course.’

 

“But I've read them all!” Circe whined. She blinked up at Oswald with puppy dog eyes.

 

“Really?” Oswald crossed his arms. He was determined not to fold in the presence of that cute little face. Certain boundaries had to be placed for her to grow into a fierce and determined young lady. “You've read all four hundred plus of them?”

 

“Yes” She whined dramatically and laid her little head on the desk.

 

Oswald felt Martin squeeze his shoulder and looked in his direction.

 

‘Father, she probably has read them all.’ Martin added, as he gazed sympathetically at his little sister. ‘While Dad was away, she would stay in the library for hours, remember?’

 

Oswald sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, let's compromise. Circe, if you want to read a book from the third shelf or higher you can ask Martin to fetch it for you, but he gets to choose the book. Can we agree?”

 

Martin nodded fondly, earning a little smile from Oswald.

 

Circe leapt from her chair to dash over and throw her arms around Oswald's neck. “Oh Daddy! Thank you!”

 

Oswald drew her close and kissed the top of her pigtailed head. “You're welcome but if I see you climbing, you're in big trouble.”

 

“I promise I won't climb. But enough about that! I was talking about Papa. He's depressed, Daddy.” Circe gazed up at Oswald with uncharacteristically solemn eyes.

 

“Circe-”

 

“I think that place followed him here so instead of just dissociating with it he is dissociating with everything.” She pouted and put her little hand on her chin as she began to think. “I mean, the last time we saw him before he came home was in that icky room in Ark- Arky?”

 

“Arkham,” Oswald corrected.

 

“Yes. _That place_.” She scrunched her nose in distaste.

“I remember one time I got a shot and then came home from the doctor’s office and I was sad for the rest of the day. But another day Martin took me to the park after I got my shot and I had so much fun that I forgot about the doctor's office.”

Her eyes lit up all of a sudden. “So maybe if Papa comes home from a happier place he'll feel better too. Like a positive displacement.”

 

Oswald smiled fondly, looking to his daughter's eyes as they glittered with excitement. He reached across the desk to take her small hand in his. “I see where you are coming from, darling. And it's very thoughtful. But I can hardly convince your father to get fully dressed, let alone leave the house.”

 

“We don't have to go anywhere!” Circe exclaimed gleefully. She wrapped her fingers around Oswald's and gave and assuring squeeze. “Believe me, I've gotta plan! But I'm going to need some help because I'm not very tall and I only have seven dollars.”

 

'Can I point out that, I've heard this plan and I support it,’ Martin added, his eyes sparkling with the same whimsical bliss as his sister's.

 

Oswald had never been a very imaginative child. But ever since he had adopted Martin, he had tried his best to keep an open mind. It seemed that with Circe, he often had to try even harder.

 

“Okay, let's hear this plan of yours.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ed’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he felt a soft warmth on his forehead. He lifted his heavy lids to find Oswald sitting beside him. He felt the soft brush of Oswald’s fingertips on his forehead as they moved slowly and ran through his hair. Each gentle movement sent a delightful shiver through his body. His limbs felt heavy, weighing him down like an anchor.

 

Sometimes, he would wake with uncertainty. Where was he? Here? There? Arkham? Was it still today? Or had tomorrow began?

 

But today he knew that he was home. The soothing sound of Oswald’s voice filled his ears, even though he couldn’t understand a word that he was saying. It was muffled, a soft whisper in the distance, floating between the realm of the living and this colorless hell.

 

The soft scent of Oswald’s cologne and the warmth of his body drew Ed closer. He wanted to lift his head but it was too heavy.

 

“Hello?” He finally heard over the noise in his mind.

 

“Hello.” He echoed back slowly.

 

“There you are,” Oswald said softly, wearing the warmest smile Ed had seen in ages. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I’ve been right here.” Ed whispered back. His voice was hoarse, lips chapped. He flicked his tongue over them instinctively.

 

“Come on, get up.” Oswald urged him gently. “We have somewhere to go.”

 

“But I’m not dressed.” He felt Oswald pulling him upward. His eyelids finally lifted completely to open up to a world of vibrant color. Ed sat up and let his eyes roam over Oswald’s face. There was a steady warmth radiating from his lively green eyes and joyous smile. Ed could almost feel it sink into his skin and light a hearth inside him.

 

“It’s okay. I can help you.” Oswald took his hands gently.

 

 

 

Ed sat on the edge of the bed as Oswald fixed his collar carefully. He felt the warm brush of Oswald’s fingers on his forehead again as he whisked a piece of hair into place. His skin was still flushed from the warm water of the bath. His hair was nearly dry now, with the ends just a bit damp. Oswald had taken great care to brush it into place.

 

“Where are we going?” Grey slacks, an unpressed shirt and an argyle sweater didn’t seem up to Oswald’s standards for a dinner date.

 

“You’ll see in a moment.” A mischievously playful little smile colored Oswald’s lips.

 

“Don’t I need shoes?” Ed let Oswald guide him forward.

 

“No, we’re not going outside.” Oswald pulled him forward gently. His smile grew in the presence of Ed’s puzzled glance.

 

Down the hall, around one corner, then another. They walked in silence as the gears in Ed’s head turned furiously.

 

“What’s this?” Ed looked down to the ground as they crossed what looked like a cluster of paper birds that had been stuck to the floor.

 

Oswald glanced back at him for a moment, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “A bridge of magpies. It’s quite a treacherous journey. But, I won’t let you fall.”

 

Ed watched his husband curiously. A little smile rose to his lips unconsciously. “Why thank you, Kengyu.” Ed squeezed Oswald’s hand lightly.

 

“ _Anything for you_ ,” Oswald sung softly. “Our journey has come to an end.” Oswald came to a halt and carefully opened a door, holding it open for his husband to enter. “After you.”

 

Ed entered the dim lit room to find a field of lights above his head. There were fairy lights draped around the border where the walls met the ceiling and twinkling stars above their heads. There were shooting stars and planets painted along the walls, all glowing brightly. Amongst the tables, pillow forts and various canopies there were hundreds of glowing candle-filled jars.

 

Ed couldn’t help but stop and stare at all of the little wonders. All of the planets were clearly hand painted.

 

Martin stood before him, wearing a gleaming grin. ‘At night they come without being fetched. By day, they are lost without being stolen. What are they?’

 

Ed’s lips twisted into a wide smile. He looked at Martin fondly and then up at the glowing ceiling. “Stars.”

 

Martin handed Ed a green headband. ‘Put on your oxygen helmet, please.’ He gestured to a blue headband on his head. ‘It’s dangerous out here without one.’

 

Ed couldn’t suppress his humored smile. He placed the headband on his head. “Ah, okay. I wouldn’t want to suffocate here in outer space.”

 

“Inner space!” He heard a little voice cry from below. He felt a pair of small arms wrap around his leg. Ed smiled down at his daughter. “Inner space, hmm? Tell me about this Circe Space.” He dipped down to lift the little girl, giggling with her as he raised her above his head and brought her back down into his arms.

 

“Hi Papa!” She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and placed a quick peck on the tip og his nose. “It’s good to see you looking so chipper.”

 

“It’s good to see you looking so celestial!” Ed said dramatically and spun her.

 

She took a glow stick necklace off of her neck and placed it on his head lopsidedly. “Here, now we match.”

 

“Thank you.” Ed looked over to Martin and tilted his head to the side. “Does it look good.”

 

Martin bit his lip to hold back his laughter. ‘Very fashionable, dad.’

 

The three of them shared a lighthearted laugh.

 

Ed felt Oswald’s hand on the small of his back he looked down into his husbands twinkling eyes and was met with a quick kiss. “My hand is still cramped from lighting all of those candles. Your daughter refused to let any of the maids help.”

 

“Because then it wouldn’t be _ours_!” Circe cut in.

 

“Yes, I know,” Oswald sighed. He ruffled Circe’s hair. “Aren’t you going to explain to Papa?”

 

“Of course!” The little brunette puffed her chest proudly. “Welcome to space Papa. Where you don’t have to worry about bullies, or stupid people, things other people say are wrong about you, policemen or brussel sprouts. You can just float and explore with me, Daddy and Martin. I brought snacks and books. Please don't touch the stars because you will catch on fire.” She raised her arms above her head to gesture to the lights all around them.

 

Ed followed the path of her hands to each little handmade detail. “Those darn brussel sprouts. How did you know?” He said playfully, despite the strain in his voice as his lip quivered.

 

“Because I know a lot of things. And I know that I missed you and so did Martin and Daddy.” She placed her warm little hands on his face gently to bring his eyes to hers. “You might have missed my first day of first grade, but you won’t miss my first day of science fair.”

 

‘And you may have missed my first date but you sure as hell won’t miss my first break up revenge.’ Martin added while smirking wickedly.

 

Ed quirked a brow and cast his son a menacing smile. “You’ll have to fill me in. But I think I might have a few tools for that.”

 

‘Seeing as dad brought a mini bar in to the space room. I think we’ll have plenty of time to catch up.’

 

“Only if I get the first glass,” Oswald chimed in as he snaked an arm around Ed’s waist. “And Ed darling, you may have missed our wedding anniversary but our first-murderversary is around the corner. And I think we can both agree that, _that is the fun one_.”

 

“Oh! Do I get to come?” Circe piped in hopefully, only to be shut down by a dual “No.”

“Okay fine,” She sighed dramatically. She looped her hands around Ed’s neck again and gazed into his eyes lovingly. “So, Papa, what do you think? Won’t you stay here with us for a while? And this time, when we’re done, we can all go home together.

 

Ed sniffled and rocked Circe gently despite the ache in his arms. A stray tear fell down his face in an unsteady line. He looked to Martin, Oswald and back to Circe at last. “I like that idea. Thank you, all of you. No one has ever done anything like this for me.”

 

Oswald tightened his arm, bring Ed and Circe a bit closer. “You aren’t allowed to thank us until you’ve had fun.” Martin & Circe both nodded vigorously.

 

Ed flashed Circe a mischievous smile. “Well, let’s start having fun then.” He tapped her little nose with the tip of his finger. “By the way, do first graders even get to participate in the science fair?”

 

“Well, that’s what blackmail is for!” Circe grinned wickedly.

 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Oswald interjected. “I said bribery, not blackmail.”

 

Ed’s lips curled into an impish grin. “I don’t know, Oswald. The science fair is serious business.” He was quieted with a quick kiss.

 

“We’ll talk about that later.”

 

Circe leaned over to tapped Oswald across the top of his head. “Daddy! put your Oxygen helmet back on! I spent my seven dollars. I can’t afford your funeral.” Ed broke into laughter, Martin joining him a beat later.

 

“Excuse me, young lady! Who taught you to speak like that?” Oswald shot Circe a reprimanding glare.

 

‘It was probably you.’ Martin signed to Oswald while casting him a playful grin.

 

“I second that.” Ed chimed it, finally placing Circe on the ground.

 

“Me?” Oswald hissed. “I think you mean those rascals, Query and Echo.”

 

Ed rolled his eyes, whilst grinning at Oswald’s flustered face.

 

“We can invite them to the space room, too!” Circe piped, drawing a gag from Oswald.

 

Ed put his arm around Circe and grinned down at her. “Thanks love, but-” He threw an arm around Martin’s shoulders and, drawing both of his children in at the same time. “I think I’m happy with just us for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will write serious fics soon.


End file.
